What You Don't Expect
by Alex-Toretto
Summary: [COMPLETED]KAG story. There wasn't a place for it, so I put it here. Short and sexy. Beware: you might like it! Important:Read & Review
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Knockaround Guys are the property of New Line Films. No profit is being made from this story and any copyright infringement is completely  
  
unintended. Other characters created for this story are mine and should not be used in other materials or at other websites without my permission  
  
A/N 1. This story was rated NC-17 at first but it's been modified because of the new censor of the site. If you want the true uncut version of it, just email me.  
  
- What you don't expect -  
  
CH.1  
  
"Oh! Oh!" said Marble: "Watch out! Looks like Scarpa has picked up some chicks!" he ended excited watching at his friend with four girls coming toward their table. "He'll never change" Matty commented flat, too taken by his thoughts on what Teddy Deserve had told him just before, outside the pub, where he usually went with his friends.  
  
His friends. He looked at them: Taylor, Johnny and Chris. His true and only friends. The ones on which trust if he needed an help. The only, able to understand him and his problems. All sons of mobs. But maybe this time, things were going to change. Maybe. He chased away those thoughts and looked at the girls with Scarpa. He was a true playboy with good taste for women. They were all young and really cute.  
  
Taylor lifted his head up and enlightened a new cigarette watching his friend coming at their table with company. "Gentlemen! Please meet: Colette, Patti, Josephine and Marie Jane." Said Scarpa, in an emphatic tone smiling charmingly at the girls. Matty smiled: " Please, sit down" he politely said gesturing at their table. All the girls sit on the table. Marie Jane came in front of Taylor, but except for a brief nod and a fast glance, he didn't care of her at all. "So girls? Want to drink something?" asked Matty finding again his smile nearby Colette. "Yeah!" said happily Patti and they all ordered some drinks. "Wanna dance?" asked Marble to Patti, when a new soft music started. She nodded and they reached the dance floor. After a few second also Matty with Colette did the same. "And you? You don't invite me to dance?" asked coquettish Josephine to Chris. He gave her what had to be a sexy smile and invited her to dance.  
  
Marie Jane remained at the table alone with Taylor. She glanced at him. He seemed very relaxed. He taciturnly looked at his friends on the dance floor. She decided to observe him. She looked at his hands. They were big, but not too much. Long fingers, slim hands. Even if he was so big he was proportioned and physically well built. Her eyes slowly lift up to his big arms, half covered by a tight-fitting short sleeves black t-shirt, leaned relaxed on the table. Yeah, he was very big. There was something of powerful in him not only because of his body but also because of his manners, his way to propose himself, his movements. All of this, was a kind of warning for all the people, for her, to stay away. Her eyes came on his chest and slowly up to his face. He wasn't as cute as Scarpa, but there was something of very attractive in his lips, his deep, penetrating eyes who were now staring her.  
  
When she realised he was gazing her, she widened her eyes and immediately looked away blushing.  
  
"How old are you" he asked her coldly.  
  
"I'm 24" she shyly replied she was astonished of herself. She wasn't a shy girl, but he intimidated her with his tough, cold look. "My name is Marie Jane" she added raising her eyes to meet his one, but he was looking again at the dance floor.  
  
She shook her head and smiled amused to herself. She'd definitely chosen the wrong guy. Anyway, she couldn't help but feeling attracted by him. Unfortunately it looked liked it wasn't the same for him. Was he gay? Her smiled became larger: too funny. No, he was surely not.  
  
"Why are you smiling" he suddenly told her, slowly leaving his gaze from the dance floor to look at her.  
  
She gulped. She didn't think he was caring at her no more. "I've thought about something funny" she said sincerely.  
  
"About me?" he wanted to know.  
  
"Maybe" she replied enigmatically, smiling at him. But he didn't smile back at her and simply came back watching to his friends who were now coming again to their table. She shrugged. It was all useless: A block of ice, would have had more heart. "I'll be back in a minute" said Taylor to his friends standing up.  
  
"You chose the most difficult one" suddenly said Scarpa, once he was gone.  
  
"He's always so cold?" asked Marie Jane.  
  
"He's the best friend I have" Said Matty becoming serious. The other guys silenced. "I'd put my life in his hands" ended Matty thoughtful. Marie Jane nodded.  
  
« He's too closed in himself" said Marble.  
  
"He's a tough" corrected him Scarpa: " And he does his work pretty good".  
  
The other two guys didn't comment at his words, but they were agreeing. Marie Jane asked to herself at what work they were meaning, but she didn't dare to ask it. She was someway surprised: Looked like they respected him a lot. He had to have something of different that they didn't have.  
  
The evening passed like that; with the guys laughing and joking about everything between each other and the girls. Taylor didn't talk too much, but took part of some jokes, letting himself go a little.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Three hours later, only Matty, Patti, Taylor and Marie Jane were still there in the pub. Matty and Taylor were talking between them in a low tone and so did the two girls.  
  
"How you'll go back home?" Patti asked her in a low tone. "Don't know" said Marie Jane still undecided. "I'm going with Matty. You've to call for a cab" said Patti. Marie Jane withdrew her gaze from the emptiness to look at her friend: " Don't worry. I'll figure out for something" she said in a reassuring tone.  
  
"You ready Miss?" Matty asked charmingly to Patti. She smiled sexily and stood up. "You stay man?" Matty asked to Taylor. Taylor simply nodded taking a swallow of his beer. "Ok, see you" ended briefly Matty: "My lady, it's been a pleasure to meet you" he greeted Marie Jane. Then he took Patti by her waist and gently pushed her outside the pub.  
  
Marie Jane remained alone with Taylor. He looked relaxed, smoking his umpteenth cigarette and drinking. The pub was almost empty. Marie Jane breathed deeply. She was tired and she started to think that all that night had been a terrible mistake. Might happen, she told to herself sadly. Just when she thought she was going to stand up and leave him alone with his beer and his cigarette, he decided to talk.  
  
"What's your name" he asked her finally looking in her eyes.  
  
She would have liked to tell him that she had already told him her name, but then she simply said with a smile: " Marie Jane. My name is Marie Jane, but my friends call me M.J."  
  
"Why you remained Marie Jane?" he asked her still with his tough authoritarian tone pronouncing all her name as to keep the distances between them. She looked at him. It sounded so strange and musical her name on his lips.  
  
"I was starting to ask it to myself too" she honestly said shrugging. His lips bent in what had to be a vague grin.  
  
"You work here" he continued inhaling a dragon from his cigarette and giving out a cloud of smoke.  
  
She raised an eyebrow surprised. He was trying to have a conversation with her: incredible. "Usually yes. It's my first free night. I'm new here" she answered.  
  
"Want one" he asked her motioning to his packet of cigarettes. "No, thanks. I don't smoke" she replied gently.  
  
He looked at the ashtray full of stubs and to his hand with a cigarette, then looked at her. She hadn't said a word during all the evening. He gave her a glance with a question in his eyes: why. She smiled quietly and simply shrugged.  
  
"I'm the wrong person" he sharply said. "I think you're the right person instead" she quietly replied. She was fed up of his authoritarian tone.  
  
"Want to dance" she suddenly said: " With you" she added with a smile. "No, no. I'm not at all into the dancing thing" he said uneasy.  
  
"C'mon! No one will see you. We're alone" She said gesturing at the empty pub. "There's no music." he said as a pretext.  
  
"If it's only for this." she said smiling standing up and joining the juke box. She put a coin and a soft music filled the air. She came back to him and offered her hand as to invite him. He first looked at the hand then up to her.  
  
"C'mon. I won't eat you. Promised" she said with a smile.  
  
He grunted, put down his cigarette and stood up. They reached the dance floor and he took her in his arms. He was much taller then her and bigger than she'd expected.  
  
At the beginning he was very controlled, so serious, almost bothered, then little by little he let himself go. She felt him relaxing. He wasn't a bad dancer, he simply wasn't the kind of man who did these things usually.  
  
It was so strange and beautiful to be in his arms, she'd never felt so protected like now. "What are you thinking" he suddenly asked her in a less tough tone. "I was thinking about how is beautiful to be in your arms. I feel so.protected" she kindly answered.  
  
He looked at her for a moment, dumbfounded by such frankness, then he regained his control. But he tightened his hold, pulling her against him. His body was a rock. "You shouldn't be" he only said.  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"So sure of this" he said hermetic.  
  
She looked at him not understanding. "You're not afraid of me, are you?" he finally asked her.  
  
"No" she kindly replied.  
  
He frowned a bit surprised: "You should. I'm not what you think I am".  
  
"And who are you?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"I'm a disreputable person. I'm not your prince charming".  
  
"I never thought you were".  
  
"So why you here" .  
  
"I wanted to dance" she said. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I usually don't dance. I'm not that kind of man" He told her serious.  
  
"So, you're the kind of man for what?" she asked him staring directly in his eyes. He grunted and gave her an admonishing look. She smiled insolently.  
  
"You shouldn't be with people like me" he insisted. "Ush" she whispered smiling posing her finger gently on his mouth. He frowned caught unaware by that. He looked at her with a curious look now, but didn't reply.  
  
"You're a good dancer instead" she said after a while.  
  
"And you're a good liar" he replied ironic with a grin.  
  
She smiled: "So, you're also able to smile" she said.  
  
"I don't do it often" he admitted honestly.  
  
"You don't risk to loose your respect, if you do it more often".  
  
"What".  
  
"Being human" she finally said ironic.  
  
This pull out a smile to his lips. He caressed her back. This was so unexpected that she started a little and shivered. He noticed that and grinned a little. He didn't like to dance and she wasn't the usual chick he usually went with. But he liked being with her now. It was.different. "You are.different" he suddenly found himself saying.  
  
She looked at him surprised: "Thank you." she said in a light tone: " It's nice you notic." but with his index he raised her chin, so that her eyes meet his gaze and the words stopped in her mouth. She swallowed, feeling her mouth suddenly dry. He was staring her so deeply.they were no more teasing each other. The atmosphere had changed. He bent toward her, his lips first brushing against hers then finally kissed her: decisive, intense with growing passion exploring her mouth. It was like if the rest of the world faded. She slowly slid her arms around his neck and he pressed her more against his body caressing her back, her shoulders and down to her bottom. She could barely touch the floor, but it didn't matter now: the feeling of her body pressed against his tough one was a delight. He caressed her back with more insistence, then he put his hands through her hairs and he left her mouth only to stare at her reddened lips. He licked them, and then kissed her again.  
  
It was a chance that he held her so tightly because otherwise she would have fallen on the floor. She felt her head start to turn. A familiar heat invading her. Her skin sensitised by his decisive touch. His hands were so expert: maybe rough but he made her become crazy. He left her lips to look in her eyes and inhale her hot breath.  
  
"We cannot remain here" he suddenly whispered her, his breath become heavier.  
  
"I.I." she frowned not able to think coherently.  
  
"We have to move" he insisted. But she was too confused to realize what he was saying.  
  
"I.why.you. don't want me?" she said confused.  
  
He released her from his hold: "I'm a man Marie Jane and.I don't know how long I'll be able to.control myself" he ended allusive. She blushed violently realising just now what he meant. He grinned. She shivered: "Oh, Oh." she said swallowing to regain her control: " Ok. We.can go to me" she proposed.  
  
------------------------------------------- 


	2. ch02

CH.2  
  
They moved and in five minutes they reached her home. "Is it here where you live?" he asked her frowning while they were getting inside. "Me and other two girls" she explained. "Those of tonight" he wanted to know. "No, others." she said. "It's small, simple but clean" she added while getting in as to justify herself.  
  
They reached her room. She entered. He followed her closing the door back to him and leaning against it, watching her silently.  
  
The moonlight came from the window giving the room silver nuances. She looked so pure and delicate.  
  
"Shall I switch."  
  
"No" his husky voice anticipated her. She turned and looked at him. She gulped. He was staring her serious in an unequivocal way, his eyes so dark.  
  
"You always take first met guys at home?" he whispered approaching.  
  
"I've never done it in my life" she told him so promptly and frank that it had to be true.  
  
He posed his hands on her arms pushing her body against his one and stared her serious from under his long eyelash. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. She was mesmerized by him, his eyes, his lips. He bent against her and kissed her slowly sensually and she closed her eyes. It was like if a jolt of electricity passed through them and in a second, it was like if they'd never stopped from the moment they were on the dance floor.  
  
He kissed her for long, passionately until both were breathless. She put her hands on his waist, took his t-shirt and lifted it up. He stared at her seriously and let her do it, helping her only when she reached his head. For a moment she couldn't help but stare at his perfect, powerful body. He was so.amazing. He undressed her, raising her small black dress.  
  
He held her in his arms never stop to kiss her, enjoying the contact of their bodies one against the other. His arms fell from her shoulders and wrapped around her. Their kiss was deeper and more passionate than either of them had dared before. He lowered her back onto the pillows and climbed onto the bed to lay next to her. He ran his fingers along the outline of her face, then combed them through her hair. His eyes darkened of desire followed his hand in a slow caress along her body. She shivered under his touch.  
  
"You're so.perfect" he whispered her. She blushed embarrassed and he kissed her deeply. Then his mouth slowly trailed down to her neck. She moaned softly and clang her hands to his shoulders at the feeling of his mouth on her skin. He continued his exploration down slowly along her body . She closed her eyes and rolled her head back at the sensations he was awaking inside her. It was.a delight.  
  
She arched her back scratching lightly his arms: " Ooh." she moaned. His lips were so perfect, as he'd always know what could drive her crazy. She couldn't control her trembling as he caressed and teased her.  
  
She hadn't realized she'd stopped breathing. With her eyes wide, she waited, unsure of what he'd  
  
do next. He was so perfect and gentle and delicate.. Consumed in the passion, she hadn't realized she'd been calling his name. After a long moment, he began moving back up her body and as he rested above her, she ran her fingers over his chest still tingling, she was almost incoherent from his attentions.  
  
His mouth came back on her and they kissed again deeply. She moved her hand down along his chest, caressing and exploring him as well as he'd done with her. He caught his breath at her light touch. "Mmh." he moaned on her lips. Couldn't no more resist he decided it was time to take her. She looked at him: his eyes half closed of desire stared at her from under his long eyelashes.  
  
When they united, he felt her tense beneath him. "Shoulda told me" he whispered resting his forehead against her and holding, waiting that her pain faded. "It's ok" she murmured after a moment and with her hands she took his face to kiss him passionately. He knew she was lying but there was no way to go back. She wiggled against him and he knew she was better now, so he loved her.  
  
He was much more physically stronger and obviously more experienced, he could have overpowered her easily, but on the contrary, he was incredibly gentle and held her paying attention as she was the most delicate flower. She rolled her head back as the passion between them increased. The pleasure of her was indescribable. He could hear his name being murmured in his ear. He had his arms tight about her, there was no way he could let her go. The strength of those sensations began to overwhelm her and she pushed her face into his shoulder, he buried his in her hair, he groaned her name as he reached the ecstasy, shuddering as her tiny fingers danced along his spine.  
  
He laid there for what seemed an eternity, his arms still locked around her, taking in the scent of her hair while recovering a few of his senses. It had been special. She was breathless, shaken, empty of all her strengths. She'd never imagined it could be so beautiful.  
  
They panted hard, their mind lost in the big moment they'd ever lived before. They didn't talk, not wanting to break the magic moment. He rolled onto his back and held her in his arms. He caressed her hairs, softly moving his hand down to the delicate pale skin of her back.  
  
He took a cigarette in his hand and was going to enlighten it but then, looked at her, leaned on his chest, closed eyes, so relaxed and he put it down. His hand caressed her arm. He posed a light kiss on the soft cloud of her perfumed hairs, then closed his eyes and slowly felt asleep.  
  
------------------------------------------- 


	3. ch03

CH.3  
  
A few time later.  
  
She awoke with a sense of being observed by someone. She slowly opened her eyes meeting his eyes staring her. He was observing the features of her face as though he would have never seen it again, storing it in a safe place inside his heart.  
  
She smiled warmly and stretched herself: "Hy" she whispered. He frowned a little: "You're. the most pure and clean thing ever happened in my life" he whispered her serious, following the line of his thoughts. She looked at him surprised by the sincerity of his words. They came from his heart. So unexpected, so beautiful.  
  
He lifted his hand to brush away a tendril of hair that rested on her face. As his finger grazed her skin, she shivered. She looked at him. She could have stared into those eyes forever, there was something of mesmerizing, something of deep, his way to look at her that melted her heart. He was able to make her feel so beautiful and desirable. She approached, hissed herself on one elbow and kissed him on his lips. He held her protective in his arms.  
  
"Why you didn't tell me" he asked her after a moment.  
  
She shrugged: "It didn't matter" she said smiling quietly at him.  
  
He stared at her serious, thinking. He wasn't convinced.  
  
"Tell me what you want. Teach me" she suddenly asked him softly, dropping subject. She didn't want question. She gave him a sexy smile and caressed his chest. He looked at her as he was thinking to something and didn't answer.  
  
She leaned against him and kissed him again, deeply. He answered to her kiss. When she stopped, his eyes had become darkened. She tried to remember what he'd done with her and so started to shyly caress him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply letting her do it. Satisfied by this, she started to place little breathless, rushing kisses on his chest. Then when she caressed with her lips his mouth, he grinned, his eyes glimmering of desire and his hands came up and closed on her naked shoulders and drew her to kiss him deeply. He held her in his arms and in the next hour he taught her lot of secrets about his and her bodies. When they stopped, they were both speechless, with no more strength, breathless.  
  
It had been even better than before. Amazing, this was the perfect word for what it had been. She caressed his sweated chest. He gently took her chin and drove her to his mouth, delicately kissing her. When those sensations slowly faded, she opened her eyes. She was still in his arms and she'd never felt so good as she was now wanting that this night could last forever.  
  
Little by little they came back to reality. She glanced at her alarm clock: 5.30 am. Soon it'd have been a new day. She didn't want to think about later. She closed her eyes and chased away all thoughts.  
  
"You shouldn't let people like me come here" he suddenly told her thoughtful a few time later, breaking the silence.  
  
She opened her eyes, finding herself leaned nearby him, rocked in his arms. She stared silently at the ceiling. "You deserve someone better" he continued.  
  
She lifted her head up and looked at him. He was serious. She frowned. "What's that? An excuse for before?" she asked: " We're both adults and I wanted it as well as you" she toughly replied. She wouldn't had let him destroy that moment.  
  
"You know who were the people with me at the table tonight?" he continued turning to look at her.  
  
"My friends told me" she quietly replied.  
  
"I could be a killer" he insisted.  
  
"But it's not like that. You're the right hand of Matty Demaret and he would never go along with a killer" she replied serenely.  
  
"And if I did dirty works for him?"  
  
"I only know that you're different".  
  
"I could be worst than them".  
  
""But you're not".  
  
"I'm proud of my work, of myself." He toughly replied.  
  
"I know, and yet, you're looking for something.different. Maybe a change." she told him.  
  
"What let you think that I'm not happy like I am"  
  
"And what let you think of not being able to aim of something better".  
  
"And if I didn't want to change?"  
  
"You don't want or they don't want you to change" she corrected him.  
  
He looked at her and was going to say something, then stopped catching his breath: "I can't" he suddenly admitted in a low tone.  
  
"You can always change." she insisted: "Look at me. I'm here, I got an apartment a job, but I could leave tomorrow and change!"  
  
"No, you don't understand! We are sons of mobs. What kind of future might have the son of a mob ? What different life we might search? There isn't one!"  
  
"There is always one. There is always a second chance. You can make it happen!" she insisted convinced.  
  
"No. You're wrong. It never happens" he replied tough.  
  
"I only know that.that if you had one, you could be someone better. You're a good person, basically".  
  
"You're a romantic dreamer" he said shacking his head, as to refuse her words, as they were pointless.  
  
"Maybe.." She breathed deeply: " Maybe, it's like you say" she said shrugging. Then she looked at him: "You can tell me whatever you want, but you know, as well as me, that I'm right" she ended, not giving up.  
  
He turned his face to look at her, meeting her gaze, touched by her words. She suddenly smiled so innocently and spontaneous and direct that he couldn't help but grin at her. He caressed thoughtfully her face with his finger. Then as he was shacking himself from a trance, he blinked his eyes and breathed deeply: " Gotta go now" he murmured. She swallowed. The time she'd avoided to think at, had come.  
  
He didn't wait no more and stood up starting to pick up his clothes wearing himself. She silently followed him standing up and wearing an oversized t-shirt. "Will I see you again" she asked him quietly.  
  
"It's improbable" he said decisive not even looking at her but just paying attention on what he was doing.  
  
She stopped and looked at him: "Taylor." She swallowed dumbfounded.  
  
"Told you. I'm not that kind of man" he said coldly.  
  
"Yes. You told me" she sadly replied. What did you expect? She asked to herself shacking her head.  
  
He ended to dress himself wearing his T-shirt and stared back at her serious. Here he was again, the same guy she'd met a few hours before: cold and far.  
  
"Don't wait for me, Marie Jane".  
  
She looked at him speechless for a moment, then nodded: "Ok" she whispered swallowing and frowning, looking for her own things. He observed her putting nervously in order her dresses. Then she reached him. She felt her throat closed by the emotion. She was going to cry. She forced herself to control. He sure didn't want to see that. But her eyes shone. He looked at her without saying a word.  
  
"Whatever you'll decide to do, we." she paused breathing deeply: "I think you're someone special, Taylor Reese" she said honestly in a whisper trying to regain her control: "I whish you all the best for your life" she ended with a little smile trying to look serene and sure of herself. He frowned dumbfounded. He was taking leave of her and.she was there, still encouraging him.  
  
They reached the door. He turned to look at her, his stare undecipherable. She looked at him for one, last, long time trying to memorise the lines of his face, but already knowing that she would have never forgotten him. He suddenly bent on her as he was going to kiss her for one last time. She closed her eyes waiting for it and a tear escaped crossing her face. He stared at her. Her face enlightened by the first rose ray of light of the new day, her tear shining like a diamond slowly caressing her face. He held his breath and frowned. Suddenly changing his mind, he opened the door and went away without a word.  
  
She opened her eyes and now, tears came down wildly on her face. She touched the door closed in front of her, feeling a pain she'd never felt before. She leaned her forehead against the door and cried silently all her tears.  
  
He got down off the ladders fast, trying not to think at her face, her mouth waiting to be kissed, her eyes, that tear.and how beautiful she looked in that moment. He mentally repeated to himself that what he'd just done was the right thing to do. It was right. It was his rule. No tie. But he suddenly stopped and raised his head up to the upper stairs. Never like in that moment, this rule looked so stupid and without sense.  
  
It was because she was a virgin, he coldly repeated to himself. He'd been a stupid, he never went out with virgins, they were just problems. Sure. It was because of this. He massaged his chest with a hand. So why he felt this aching pain there, in the middle of the chest? He remained still for a second there, thinking. Then he shook his head and went away.  
  
------------------------------------ 


	4. ch04

CH.4 - One week later -  
  
Taylor observed Matty coming out from the restaurant and slowly getting down off a few ladders. He was tried. What they'd lived in the past week had made them change. Grow up. They were no more just sons of mobs. They'd become men.  
  
Matty joined him thoughtfully, looking around him. "You told him?" asked quietly Taylor frowning.  
  
"Yeah." said Matty: "I told him".  
  
"Fine." nodded Taylor: "So you finally closed with it". "Yeah. I closed with everything" confirmed Matty in a low voice, still thinking to his father. Then he took the keys of his car. One of his father's gifts and threw them inside it through the window. He wanted nothing of that world no more. A world, which he'd never belonged to and that had killed all his friends. He'd been the only survivor, thanks to Taylor. He would have never forgotten that.  
  
"And now?" asked Taylor inhaling a dragon of smoke from his cigarette and then throwing it away.  
  
"Now, we go far from here" replied Matty. Taylor nodded and both jumped on his van. He started the engine and drove into the traffic. They reached a red traffic light and he slowed down to stop at it. He still had that tormenting thought in his head. That thought. He suddenly put the indicator on and turned on a street.  
  
"Where do we go?" Matty asked him.  
  
"Gotta stop before in a place" Taylor answered him enigmatically driving his van in a certain direction. He stopped it under a building.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Matty frowning.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute" Taylor simply said and got in the building with fast step.  
  
He rang at the doorbell, hoping that he was still in time.  
  
"I go open, don't worry" said Marie Jane loudly going to the door and opening it. Her heart missed a beat. "Are you going to somewhere" he quietly asked her almost a reproach, watching her waitress uniform with her nameplate.  
  
She widened her eyes and opened her mouth speechless, she couldn't believe to her eyes: he was there. She first shook her head in disbelief: "I.I was.going..to work" she whispered.  
  
"No" he said sure of himself.  
  
"No?" she repeated frowning a little confused, still shocked by his presence.  
  
"Pick up your things. You come with me" he briefly ordered her peremptory.  
  
"I.I..you.are back" she was babbling not able to concentrate, with all her emotions flowing outside like a river in flood. Tears came from her eyes silently without she could even control them, as what she was feeling, all her happiness, right now, had to blow outside. With a leap she put her arms around his neck holding him tightly to her.  
  
"Beware! Girl!" Taylor groaned in pain pushing her a bit far from him with a grimace.  
  
"What?" she frowned not understanding, then she noticed his bandage at his left shoulder. She widened her eyes: " But.but you're hurt!!" she suddenly said worried softly touching his arm.  
  
"It's ok. It's nothing" he said reassuring her: "Shall we go now?" he repeated quietly.  
  
"Police..is after you? You're.chased?" she dared to ask hesitantly watching out his shoulders, worried.  
  
"No, No! Nothing like that. I just took a bullet for .someone else" he briefly explained: "And I'm fine now" he simply ended before she asked.  
  
Her lips bent in a large smile that warmed his heart: " Always told you were special!" she whispered.  
  
"So? We go?" he insisted feeling uneasy with compliments.  
  
"When?" she asked him.  
  
"Now"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Does it matter?" he replied raising an eyebrow.  
  
She stared at him for a long moment then: "No" she mouthed smiling him, her eyes shining because of her tears of joy and held him in her arms paying attention of not causing him pain and giving him light kisses. "Tell me only.why" she asked softly after a moment, moving enough to meet his gaze, half closing her eyes.  
  
"It wasn't you the one who talked about a second chance? Maybe it's true. I chose to believe in you and try again" he explained her briefly. She nodded and held to him she kissed him again, this time deeper than before.  
  
"MJ? Who's at the door?" a female voice asked from the other side of their apartments. "My prince charming, is back" she whispered on his lips, her eyes lost in his. He grinned and kissed her again.  
  
THE END --------------------------------------- 


End file.
